Innocent
by evilsweetie
Summary: Draco was tired of his father n the Death Eaters, so were Pansy n Blaise. Who saves them, who betrays them, n who is Hogwarts newest couple? 5th and 6th year never happened, 7th year anew. lil Dramione ship, plus lil slash. Fin unless u want an epiloge
1. Letters to no one

I sadly own nothing, no wait I do own some people, but I don't own Draco, which sucks. But anyways.

So here is my newest story. Hope you like.

Oh and throughout the story there will be a letter(s) then CAM after it. The letter(s) stands for a character and the CAM means that's who the main focus is kinda on during this time.

The letters are as follows:

D-Draco

H-Hermione

HP-Harry

G-Ginny

P-Pansy

B-Blaise

R-Ron

Now if there are any different CAM's I will give you a heads up. And not all these might be used.

Draco was tired of his father and the Death Eaters, so were Pansy and Blaise. Who saves them, who betrays them, and who is Hogwarts newest cute couple? 5th and 6th year never happened, 7th year anew. Please R&R. FYI: Sirius is alive, healthy, and innocent.

Innocent 

Ch.1 Letters to no one

DCAM

Draco was having trouble. He didn't know what to do. This was his seventh year at Hogwarts, he made Head boy, and he and his 2 best friends were being forced to get the dark marks from their parents. Pansy and Blaise were getting theirs during the Easter holiday and his over Christmas. He was trapped, and he didn't want to talk about it with anyone. His dad had ears everywhere, but not eyes!

"Yes!" he yelled. This was not smart because it was the middle of the night, and classes started back up tomorrow. (a/n: Its the week before Halloween.)

"Get to bed Draco. Its like midnight," Blaise slurred.

"Ya good night. See you in the morning," he said a little to excitedly. He waited five minutes to make sure Blaise and everyone one was asleep when he silently got parchment, quill, and ink (emerald green, coal black, and blood red [his three favorite colors but he would never admitted to the red because of Gryffendors.)

When he got down to the common room it was empty and the fire was close to dead. He got a fluffy pillow, put it on the ground by the table and sat down. He then put his things on the table.

He started with the green ink writing:

'Whoever reads this, thank you. I am sorry to bother you but I needed to vent and maybe someone could help me. Hopefully you will. I have been forced to do stupid things by my parents, along with some friends of mine. If I don't do them, terrible things will happen. I can't talk about it because my father has ears everywhere.'

He stopped and read what he just wrote and he liked it. He decided to change to black ink. He did this for a reason.

'So can you help me? I will not reveal myself but I will give a fake name. My owl will know me by this, most do really. I am The Golden One, no I am not Harry Potter, and well you might know that because of having the parents' thing. I was given that name from many because I am so kind to others.'

Draco stopped again to read the black ink. He liked what he saw and switched to the red ink.

'And now I bid you a good day or night, depends on when you are reading this.

With much appreciation,

The Golden One

P.S. The green ink symbolizes the one I have to be in front of others (parents, colleges and such)

Black symbolizes the one I have to be around my father's friends.

Lastly red is who I really am. Who I wish to be but can't. The ones who gave me that name are the ones who know the red me, the real me.'

Draco read the whole thing over. He liked it. He then got a smaller piece of parchment out and wrote a small meaningless letter to his parents asking for money and sweets. Just in case, and this was in black ink.

When he was done he went to the owlery. It was 3 now, but no one did anything to him if they see him, they are all afraid of him, but he hated it.

When he got up there he saw another figure up here too. "My my Granger. No one accepted you in the tower. Good of them," he said in his 'I-hate-you' voice.

"Beat it Malfoy, I came here to think, but like you would really care. I was just leaving," Hermione left heatedly.

Draco decided to send his father's letter with his eagle owl, and the random note with a school owl.

"Here Dragon, give this to father," Draco told his owl. The owl flew off. Then he wrote on the outside of the other letter 'To whom this may concern'. He found a beautiful snowy owl he recognized as Potter's. "No not you sorry," he told her, and she hooted, but he choose the little owl next to it. (a/n: the little owl is pig)

"Here, can you go fly this to anyone. I don't care who gets it. Anybody is fine." He gave it to the little bird and it flew off.

Draco walked slowly to the Slytherin common. Once he got there he changed and went to bed feeling a little better.

HCAM 

It was here final year here. She was head girl, and top of her class. This was perfect, well all but Draco Malfoy got head boy.

Hermione liked to come to the owlery late at night to think, and tonight was no different. She snuck out of her room around midnight to come sit and think.

She 'found' this place in her fifth year; she always sent Vicktor Krum letters in the dead of night, only because she didn't want Harry and Ron to know along with the rest of the school.

Hermione had been up here for some time when she heard something. Not just any something, but it sounded like a person. A tall dark figure walked in.

"My my Granger. No one accepted you in the tower. Good of them," Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Beat it Malfoy, I came here to think, but like you would really care. I was just leaving," Hermione stormed off. "How dare he ruin my peace! That was completely rude of him." Hermione walked around the castle a bit then went back up to the tower to go to bed.

But when she got back up there a letter was on her bed. But it was addressed weirdly. 'To whom it may concern'.

She opened it and pulled out a letter written very neat long slanted curls. A proud and smart person wrote it. It read:

_Whoever reads this thank you,_

_Whoever reads this, thank you. I am sorry to bother you but I needed to vent and maybe someone could help me. Hopefully you will. I have been forced to do stupid things by my parents, along with some friends of mine. If I don't do them, terrible things will happen. I can't talk about it because my father has ears everywhere._

_So can you help me? I will not reveal myself but I will give a fake name. My owl will know me by this, most do really. I am The Golden One, no I am not Harry Potter, and well you might know that because of having the parents' thing. I was given that name from many because I am so kind to others._

_And now I bid you a good day or night, depends on when you are reading this._

_With much appreciation,_

_The Golden One_

_P.S. The green ink symbolizes the one I have to be in front of others (parents, colleges and such)_

_Black symbolizes the one I have to be around my father's friends._

_Lastly red is who I really am. Who I wish to be but can't. The ones who gave me that name are the ones who know the red me, the real me._

Hermione was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She felt bad for the boy. She will befriend him, who ever he is. Hermione decided to write a reply in the morning, when she woke up. She hid the letter, got changed into pj's and fell fast asleep, sad for whoever that was.

When Hermione woke, Lavender was already putting on make-up chatting with Parvatiwho was doing her hair.

"Good morning Hermione," they said together.

"Hey," Hermione wasn't a morning person, that's why she was up all hours of the night. She loved darkness.

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment, quill and color changing ink. She got back into her bed and wrote.

_Golden One,_

_Wow, I am sorry for your misfortune. I hope I can help in some way. Do not worry about your parents. Parents all do that in one way or another. Mine are making me go into a profession I would NEVER want to do. But they hurt me in ways I know very few people indorse. It's mental abuse, one of the worst EVER to heal. Physical pain can heal but mental pain cannot. I try to get help from my friends but sometimes they are more worried about their next __Quidditch match. But maybe we could meet sometime._

_Your welcome,_

_Fire_

_(the owls know me be this)_

When Hermione was finished with the letter she put it in an envelope. She got ready quickly, putting her books in her bag, and everything else. She finished by putting on sheer cheery lip-gloss.

"See ya girls later," Hermione called running out the room.

"Bye Hermione," they called back to her.

Hermione ran down the stairs to the common area, almost running into Neville. "Sorry!' she yelled running out the 'door'. She didn't stop till she hit the owlrey. She called for silver, her favorite school owl, and tied the note to her leg.

"Now time for breakfast," she told herself.

When Hermione walked in people were already opening owl post. She scanned the great hall and saw Malfoy and his cronies laughing about something. But she didn't bother it; she walked over to the Gryffendors table and sat in between Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione where were you earlier?" Ron asked.

"I had a letter to send," she smiled grabbing a piece of toast and some cheery jam (I wonder if there is a cheery jam). She loved cheery but Ron hated them. But that's ok.

"So beautiful, what are we doing today," Ron asked her.

"Ron I'm flattered, but I'm not gay and Hermione might get jealous," Harry joked.

"Ha ha Harry," Ron dry laughed.

"Um I don't know. Lets just go to the lake at lunch and have a picnic you guys," Hermione said.

"That's a great idea Hermione," Ron told her putting his arm around her shoulder kissing her forehead.

"Get a room," Pansy yelled across the hall.

"If your so worried then quit looking over here," Ron yelled back.

"We can look where ever we want to Weasley," Blaise shouted.

"Keep out of it Zambini," Harry yelled.

"Why fight back your going to lose," Draco shouted.

"Shut up!" Hermione shouted, "You three are so immature, get a life, and stay our of ours! She finished then stormed out of the great hall.

Everyone knew she had a bad temper, but this was by far her worst out break.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Ron yelled running after her. "Hey you ok?"

"No, I'm just tired of everything. I'm just-"she paused.

"I know, but just remember, I'm always here for you," turning around he slowly went back to Harry.

Hermione walked slowly to her first class, transfiguration. When she got there the door was open and nobody there. She got a seat in the front. Harry and Ron would hate it but screw them.

She got out a piece of parchment, quill, and ink. In her most unique handwriting she wrote:

_Ron,_

_I know what you are doing. I've seen you with her. Hermione would not like it, to know you are cheating on her. Break up with her, or I will tell her. You wouldn't want that would you? Hermione might just kill Lavender and Cho. Break it to her nicely, and no one will get hurt._

Yours lovingly, 

_A Friend_

'A year, Ron and I have been dating a year. At the end of last year is when I saw him with Lavender. Two days later I saw him with Cho. But I loved him to much to break up with him. This was the only way.' She put a spell on it to send to his next class and appear at his seat. Simple magic any 6th year and older could do.

"Hey you guys up here," Hermione said cheerily to Ron and Harry as they walked in.

"Are you better?" Harry asked.

"Ya, I'm good. So-" but she was interupted by McGonagall telling the class to sit down.

When the class was over Hermione headed for Ancient Runes, and Harry and Ron went to Hagrids. Hermione wanted to see Ron recieve the note, but it might come to there Defence class.

When she walked in she saw on the bored names on make shift desks. She guessed it was a seating chart and it was. So who did she sit next to? "Blaise Zambini!?" she whisper shouted.

"Yes Ms. Granger, Mr. Zambini is the only Slytherin in the class as you are the only Gryfendor. The other houses have multiple numbers."

"Just great." she huffed, as she sat in her seat. Blaise was not here yet, good She will do some magic to his seat then. She performed some complex non-verbal spells to make his chair every time he got an answer wrong. She thought it would be a laugh, and it was.

The first time they wrote stuff down his work was wrong. And all of a sudden the room was full of a high pitched scream.

"What was that?" the teacher yelled. "Mr. Zambini what did you do?" 

"I don't know. Granger do you know?" Blaise yelled.

"No, what's going on?" she shouted back, laughing on the inside

Finally the first chapter is complete. I took out a bit but I don't really think its to important. I hope you like this too. I know I loved writing it. So please read and review. And I will need your help in a few chapters. But first I want a little poll on who you would like to see in this 'story', and I will try to tie it all in. But the rate its going for latter chapters, you might already have your wishes granted. 

Love you all,

Malinda.


	2. New Names

Own nothing, well you should know that.

So here is the second chapter in my god knows how long story. Hope you really like it. Please R&R. I love you if you do, and I've worked hard on this story, I mean not paying attention in Spanish is not all that great. I don't think my teacher likes it all that much.

So I think that is it for now, don't forget to post who you would like to see as a couple. Also there is slash in this story, I really couldn't make it without slash, because I didn't wanna add too many OC people.

Innocence

Chapter 2

New names (this chapter is all letters)

(MONDAY)

Fire,

Hey thank you so much for writing me back. It helped me some. But I have an idea. We should have different names for just us. I was telling my two best friends about it and they wouldn't mind me having a new nickname.

They say I should choose your nickname and you choose mine. I was thinking a lot about it, missing a lot of Herbology to do so, but came up with Goddess (you write like one so you must be one), Angel (I like this one best), and Princess (my girlfriend [not girlfriend but a friend that's a girl likes this one). But you may choose.

I can also help you with your friend trouble, its just, if they don't care about you then they must not be your real friends. Hope to talk soon.

From,

The Golden One

Golden One,

First off I really like the name Angel so that is what I can go by. Now I was thinking, along with a friend, what we should call you. First we thought Mystery, but we don't know if you would like it, so now we have a second one... Red. I thought this because it is your favorite color, and its not that bad.

Now I was thinking, we could write a little more about ourselves. You could ask me a few questions and I you.

Angel

_Dear Mr. Draco L. Malfoy,_

_I am proud to tell you, you have been accepted into our internship for your Healing degree. We are happy to have someone with your intellagence working along side us here at St. Mungos._

_Please accept our offer for your internship. It is much appreciated._

_Nuewnswader Materding,_

_Head Healer_

_St. Mungos_

_Dear Ms. Ginny M. Weasley,_

_I am proud to say you are one of the youngest students to be accepted into the St. Mungos internship. You may intern over the summer and after your seventh year at Hogwarts School you may intern full time._

_We hope to one-day work along side someone with your intelligence. Please accept our offer to intern here; it will be very much appreciated._

_Nuewnswader Materding,_

_Head Healer_

_St. Mungos_

Mum,

I got that intern ship. Can you believe it? I just thought you would love to know. Oh and did you know Ron was cheating on Hermione? Ya, she found out and broke up with him. What was worse, the one was Harry's ex. He was cheating on her with a few different girls. But she's okay now; she has her mind on other things.

Harry and I are doing well. How is everyone? Tell them all I said hi.

Love,

Ginny

Cho,

Meet me later tonight. It will be worth your while. Trust me. 9 o'clock in the Room of Requirement. This will be a night to remember.

Ron

(TUESDAY)

Angel,

Did you hear about Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley? They both got accepted into a healing internship. I myself would love to become a healer. Help the good side (light); they could always use extra healers. But I don't think my father would like that and would most likely disown me, which truly wouldn't be too bad.

But alas it would take a lot to get to intern at St. Mungos. So about those five questions. Lets see: What is your favorite food, animal, and color (1-3)? What do you want to be after school (4)? And last, what do you look for in a friend (5)?

I think that is all for now.

P.S. I love Mystery. It truly fits me well.

Your friend,

Mystery

Ginny,

Wow that's great! I'm so proud of you. I knew you would get in, everyone is proud of you. It seems Fred and George is the most ecstatic.

Are you sure Ron was cheating on Hermione? I thought he loved her. When your father read your letter he went from being happily proud to almost killing Bill when he walked in the door. Your father is not happy about this at all. We will speak to him later.

Mum

(HOWLER)

RONALD WEASLEY,

HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE? YOUR MOTHER AND I RAISED YOU TO RESPECT WOMEN! CHEAT ON HER, AND WITH ONE OF HARRY'S EX'S! IF I EVER HEAR YOU DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU WILL BE DEAD MEAT!

(All said by Mr. Weasley, in the empty common room.)

Mystery,

Ya I heard that to. They had a mini party last night for Ginny in the Gryffendors common room. I did attend for a while but Ron, her brother, started acting like an ass and the party died quickly.

Now I shall answer your questions. First, my favorite foods are cherries. The fruity taste is just wow. The name cherry would be cute for a little girl.

Second, my favorite animals are cats. Cats are how you say a women's best friend. I actually like kittens more but one in the same right. The fluffier cats are better behaved and I prefer them.

Third, my favorite color. I am not like most girls; I hate the color pink and yellow or any real bright colors like it. I like darker colors like red, blue and purple. I can't pick between blue and red. Just something about those colors appeal to me.

When I get out of school, I want to be an inventor. I wish to create potions and spells and things like that. It would help greatly for the war. And it helps to be in the top of our class also.

And last, to be a good friend you should always listen and help them in times of need. You should be kind and also loyal. Love them, and remember they are there for you too. Wow I think I just described a dog.

I ask you the same questions, well not the color one. Instead of that question it will be: what is your favorite drink?

Angel

Hermione,

We heard what happened. We were hopping you killed Ron, but we don't think you will.

But I, George, would like to know if you wanted to go out with me on your next Hogsmeade trip.

And I, Fred, was hopping you could ask out Luna Lovegood for me. Also for the next Hogsmeade trip.

Get back to us soon.

Fred and George

P.S. We heard from Miss. Ginny that her ex, Dean, was gay. And if it were true, Lee wanted to have a go with him.

Ron,

Last night was great lets do it again. But remember a few weeks ago? What we did? Lets do that instead. Last night was awesome, but that was more creative. Same time/ same place tonight.

XOXO,

Cho

Lavender,

Do you remember what we did a few weeks ago? Well hopefully you do. Come to the Room of Requirement tonight at 9 o'clock for some fun. Trust me baby it will be great.

Ron

George,

I just broke up with Ron yesterday. I don't think I'm ready to date just yet. We can go as friends but nothing more.

Hermione

P.S. Dean is gay and would love to go with Lee.

Fred,

Luna would love to go with you. She has liked you for a while but was too afraid to tell you.

Hermione

(WEDNESDAY)

Angel,

Well I'll start with my favorite food. It is caramel. It's different and so much better than chocolate. It would also be cool to have a kid named caramel.

What about animals, I would have to say I love dogs best. They are man's best friend after all. When I get my own place I want dogs and puppies and all that. I want Alaskan Husky's, they are beautiful creatures.

Well I told you I want to be a healer, but if I can't do that I would be an auror. I know so many dark wizards and their tricks that I would be perfect for the job.

I look for the same thing as you for a friend. Loyal, trust-worthy, kind, and listens, things like that. I would rather have few great friends than many not-so-great friends.

I love water. I am a big sports guy, and drink lots of water. I think swimming is the best sort of exercise, or running. They both keep my strength up and tanned.

Now for my next set of questions.

1.)What's your favorite sport?

2.) Favorite drink?

3.) Favorite teacher?

4.) Favorite class?

Sorry but that is all I could think of for now.

Mystery.

Hermione,

Ya, I would like to go as friends. It will be great. So when is it? Tell me when and where to meet.

George

George,

This Saturday is the Halloween trip, we can meet then. Around 10 at the 3 Broomsticks.

Hermione

Mystery,

My favorite sport... I don't know. If I had to choose it would be running. When I run I am at peace. It gives me time to think.

I love hot chocolate. If you want perfect hot chocolate go to the kitchens and have Dove make-it. It's like drinking perfection. I don't know what she does, but oh my gosh.

I love Lupin. He was the best teacher by far. I hate how they contradict were wolfs. It's completely unfair.

I hate Snape but Potions is my favorite class. If I want to invent stuff, where better then to start in Potions.

So how's life with the rents' going? Are they being any better? I hope so.

Angel

Harry,

Hey Christmas is in a few months! So what do you want? Me and Moony over here need to know. How's Hermione? We were at the Weasley's when we found out what happened. Did she say yes to George? We hope so, him and Bill and Fred are the coolest Weasley's (BOYS!), and we like Ginny. She does scare us a little. See ya later.

Love,

Moonfoot

P.S. don't look at that. Its Moony and Padfoot! Sirius is having a little too much to drink at the moment! He's just a little drunk.

(THURSDAY)

Moonfoot,

Ha, that's good Sirius! For now on when I need both of you I will just yell out Moonfoot. But I asked Hermione if she said yes to George and she said no. She is going to Hogsmeade with him Saturday as friends.

Sirius you still drunk, or are you in your hang over stage? All I want for Christmas is stuff from the joke shop and candy. Easy enough. And what would you two like?

Love,

Harry

Hermione,

Got it! 10 at Broomsticks. What about Fred and Lee? Same place same time? So how are you holding up?

George.

George,

I am ok. Ya same time and place for them too. Ron is acting weird though. I don't know if it's good. Someone might want to find out. Well whatever.

Hermione

Ron,

Tuesday was great. Oh my God that was so much fun. Lets do it again tomorrow.

XOXO,

Lavender and Cho

Angel,

Things are ok. I NEVER talk to the rents during school. I try my hardest to stay away from them. They mail me stuff or I will write them things like 'Please send money and sweets.' But nothing more.

They are still trying to make me do things. They want me to hurt others, but it's hard to. My two best friends are helping me still, and I hem. So how are your rents treating you? And your friends?

I hope your doing well too. We should meet sometime. Wait scratch that lets not. We will both end up dead. And that's not a joke. I do want to meet you though.

Mystery

Harry!

Ya Moonfoot will live on! I was NOT drunk. I SWEAR! I am just way to happy! You know Moony is in denial. I don't know what he's in denial for, but he is in denial. Give Hermione our love. Moonfoot loves everyone!

Moonfoot

Mystery,

I know what you mean. I never talk to my parents either. They are demanding and mean. It would be nice to see you too. But I think I know how we can meet, without your parents knowing. But people might wonder if we do talk out side of this, you being in Slytherin and me in Gryffendor. We would feud worse than ever. The houses not us.

You know we have lots in common, so we might be able to have our houses listen to us.

Like you, I only have two real friends. All my other 'friends' want to talk to me for only reasons unknown. Hey we might run into each other this Saturday. Maybe see you then.

Angel

Mum,

Wow, that Howler dad sent Ron was scary. I have never seen, well heard, him so mad. Ron's face was red.

Did you know George liked Hermione? He asked her out. Ya I was shocked too. He's way better than Ron but she turned him down. After all she did just break up with the git. Well love ya lots.

Ginny

Hermione,

We were informed that you broke up with Ron. Finally! He was not right for you. Say yes to George.

I always liked him, and Fred. They gave my class a bit of laughter when Snape had to fill in for me. He was ranting about that for a week.

Good for them, I should send them a fruit basket. Bill and Charlie are cool too. Ginny does scare me some though.

Well ya, did you see her fight at the Ministry? Who wouldn't be scared?

Moonfoot

(Moony and Padfoot)

Wow that took forever to write! Only because I have been grounded. But I got on anyways to try and finish this. So here you go. It might be awhile for chapter three so keep in there. I promise I will finish this story. Love ya all!

Malinda


	3. Shocking News

So the third chapter is here. I own nothing, well I do own some stuff but that has nothing to do with this.

Ok I think I am done for now, no one is most likely reading this anyways.

Innocence

Chapter 3

Shocking News

(SATURDAY)

HCAM

Hermione woke early for the 6th time this week. She wakes up at this time to receive her letters from Mystery.

She knows he's smart and in the 6th or 7th year. Also he is a Slytherin. Ginny and her have been thinking on who it might be; so far they had Nate Newt and J Tyme in 6th year and Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini in 7th year.

Malfoy and Zambini, she knew where sons of death eaters. Newt and Tyme, she wasn't sure, but Ginny said Tyme came from a dark family but Newt was a good guy.

Her letter came at last. She was doing her homework while she waited. She read it through and smiled. He really wanted to know who she was.

She was about to write her reply when Ginny came down.

"Get anything yet?" she yawned.

"Ya, you will be shocked when you read it. Its short and sweet."

Ginny picked up the letter and read:

_Angel,_

_Tell me who you are! Yow sound so perfect. I want to meet you. Tell me who you are. I will not write you anymore till you tell me!_

_Mystery_

"That was weird. I don't think it is Tyme anymore. I still have my money on Newt."

I still think its Zambini. I hope its Newt over Zambini. But they are better then Malfoy."

"True, very true."

Hermione wrote her response and got ready with Ginny. She wanted to look nice for George. She borrowed some of Ginny's clothes, make-up, and hair stuff. She missed breakfast and had Ginny bring up some toast. When 9 o'clock came she went down to head out, looking perfect.

She found Dean and Luna and the four went to Hogsmeade together. No one yet saw her outfit. She had a long leather coat on, waiting.

When the four got in the Three Broom Sticks they found a table and ordered 4 butterbeers until their friends arrived.

Ten minutes after 10 the twins and Lee arrived. Hermione got up to greet them and George saw the coat on her.

"Hey Hermione, why not take the coat off?" George asked motioning to take it off her and she nodded. When the coat came off the pub got quite. "Wow your beautiful."

She was in a jean skirt cut short with black tights going above her knee. She had a red tight tank top that showed her stomach, high enough to see a belly button ring in the shape of a heart with a ruby inside. Her shoes were black gym shoes that had red gems forming a heart on the out sides. Her hair was straightened and pulled in a half pony with a red and black ribbon. She had a light pink eye shadow and sparkle lip-gloss.

"Hey isn't that Ginny's skirt?" Lee asked.

"Ya I let her borrow it. But I think I will make her keep it." Just then Ron walked in with Cho and Lavender on each side of him.

Fred saw him first. "Hey lets go you guys. I want to stop in the bookstore along the road."

"The bookstore? When did you start reading books?" Dean asked.

"I need it for a potion for a new item for the shop."

"Oh ya, I forgot about that book. Ya we do need to go get it." George said when he also saw Ron.

"What book?" Lee asked not getting the hint.

"You guys, it's ok. We don't have to leave so soon just because Ron is here. Lets stay a while longer," Hermione smiled sitting back.

"Hello you three. Haven't seen you in a while. I miss the stuff you did outside to give laughs," Rosemerta said to the twins and Lee. " So what can I get you?"

"Four butterbeers, two Fire whiskey's and a mead. Thanks," Lee said.

"Oh and bring us something to eat. I'm hungry," Dean added.

"So Luna, what do you want to do today?" Fred asked. "Anything you can think of?"

"I need to go to the store Unites. It's real small and not that popular, but you might know it."

"I remember that store. What do you need from there?" Lee asked.

"Ya, that's a store for stuff that we put in our products. Very strange thinks," George said.

"I need to talk to the owner. HE has something to give me form my father," she smiled.

"Oh," they said as it dawned on them.

"What about you Dean? What do you want to do?" Lee asked.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just hang out. Do whatever," Dean smiled.

"Hey Fred, George, Lee. What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked finally spotting them.

"Well I'm here on a date with Luna, Lee is on a date with Dean, and George is here with Hermione. Oh and Ginny is here to hang out also," Fred said like everyone already knew.

"That's cool. So how are you guys?"

"We are good and we are leaving." George said.

"But we haven't gotten our drinks or Deans food," Hermione said.

"Ya, that's not cool, I'm hungry," Dean said.

"Don't let this git ruin our day, Ginny told them.

"No one wants you here Ron, so get lost," Lee stated.

"Damn fine. See ya later," he said, " oh and Hermione, you look horrible. You look better in jeans and a T-shirt."

"Your just jealous because I have someone to show off and all you have are two whores with you," George said casually.

"I have two whores! Have you seen what she's wearing?"

"Oh my God! Hermione! You look beautiful!" Lavender shrieked seeing Hermione for the first time.

"Thanks Lavender."

Hermione is that you?" Cho asked," Wow, why don't you wear clothes like that during school?"

"Well, I don't know. School is nothing. But I have a date today, so I dressed up."

"Who do you have a date with?" Ron asked rudely.

"Me! Didn't you hear Fred say I was with Hermione? I asked her out Tuesday and she said yes."

"But I broke up with her Monday," Ron said shocked. "She was over me that quickly?"

"Yep. I was. But you were over me quickly weren't you?" 

"No, I still love you. But I got a..."

"A what? A threat? That was from me," Hermione said. Turning to Lavender and Cho she asked, " Did you guy's ever do anything with Ron?"

"Ewww. No. One I dated his best friend, and two he was dating my best friends friend," Cho said.

"Ya. I wouldn't do anything with him while he dated my best friend," Lavender said.

"I'm your best friend?"

"Ya, you and the Patil twins. I can tell you guys everything."

"Wait then what were you guys doing in the broom closet?"

"Ewww. If I did anything with anyone, I would at least do that something somewhere else. A broom closet? Dross!" Cho exclaimed "I would have the decency to go somewhere cleaner."

"So you weren't cheating on me?" Hermione asked still not believing their stories,

"Well I did but not with who you think. We put a spell on each other so we could mess around and people would see other people," Ron said shyly.

"If you didn't want to be with me then you could of broken up with me. Who were you with anyway?"

"Well I... umm..." he stammered.

"Ron, just tell me!" Hermione shouted.

"I was with Seamus! I'm gay Hermione. Harry and Neville are the only straight 7th year Gryffendors," Ron shouted back.

Oh was all Hermione could muster.

"Me and Seamus have been 'seeing' each other for 6 months. We started going out in April. Tomorrow is our 7th month. I'm sorry."

(After I wrote this I then realized that their one-year would be the same as the twin's birthday.)

"So your not-" and she pointed to both girls.

"No."

"But what about the Room of Requirement?"

"Oh that. Well," he looked at the girls," should we tell her." They both nodded. "Well, the gay population like to have game nights, and when you saw us, it was a game night, and it was truth or dare, well you see how that turned out."

"I remember those game nights. It all started with two of the Marauders," Lee smiled.

"Ya I remember telling you about it. It was Moony and Padfoot. Prongs started it for them," Fred also smiled.

"I want to thank Prongs," Lee sighed, "I wonder if Moony and Padfoot are cute."

"Anyway. Wait, Lavender, Cho, you guy's are gay?" Ginny asked.

"Well, ya. We are dating. That's why me and Harry never lasted," Cho said.

"Wow, that makes cense now. Sorry you guy's," Hermione said. "But wait, Ron. Why did you say I looked bad?"

"I think you are beautiful being you. Semi tight jeans and a slightly baggy shirt. It's who you are." Ron smiled.

"So who all goes to the games anyway?" Ginny asked

"Well lets see, there's us three and Dean, Seamus, Justin, J, the Creevey's, Michael, Millicent, Zach, Crabbe, Goyal, and some other's I don't know," said Lavender.

" I don't doubt the Creevey's. They are both in love with Harry. Which is a little creepy," Ginny shuddered.

"So anyway, you don't mind me going out with George do you, or is there going to be any family feuds?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione your like a sister. That's how I think of you. George might think differently but I hope you'll be happy together," Ron said hugging her.

"And I like you more than a sister. Way more than a sister," George smiled.

"To tell you the truth Ron, after awhile I only thought of you as a friend and brother. You just didn't appeal to me any more. But I still love you."

"George, Ron I love you like brothers too. And Ginny I love you like a sister," Fred smiled giving the faux hugs.

"Wow," Lee said, "This is the weirdest Weasley moment I have ever seen. And that's saying something cause I've known you guys for ever."

"Foods here. Oh can I get you three something?" Rosemerta said bringing the others their stuff.

"Sure, three butterbeers," Cho said.

"Food! I'm so hungry," Dean said attacking his burger.

"Me and Hermione are going to head out. See ya later. Oh and Fred, who's going to get that book?" George asked getting up.

"I can. See ya later and have fun," Fred said, "Oh George, Lee, lets go back to the burrow at 5ish."

"Got it," George and Lee said together.

DCAM

"Finally!" Crabbe shouted noticing the Halloween decorations everywhere. "Feast tonight!"

"Oh shut it Crabbe, you feast every night. Come on Blaise, we need to talk," Pansy said walking into the boy's dormitory.

"Ok, what about Draco?" Blaise asked getting some jeans on quickly.

"No. I love you Drake-"

"Draco!"

"Fine, I love you Draco, but this is relationship stuff."

"Ya I don't want to be there when this happens," Draco said smiling.

"I'm not doing what you're thinking," Pansy slapped him playfully.

"I'll see you in the great hall," Draco said pulling on his black 'I DON'T DO COSTUMS' t-shirt over his orange long sleeve shirt.

Quick PCAM

Pansy and Blaise walked outside to talk, but Blaise didn't know what for. When they finally stopped Pansy turned to Blaise with a worried look on her face.

"Draco needs to meet Angle. He loves her, but I don't think he knows it yet," Pansy said.

"I know. But we don't know who it is."

I do. I heard Weasley and Granger talking about it. It's Granger. She's Draco's Angel. They were trying to figure out who it was. They think it could be you Draco or Nate."

"Nate Newt? But he's to innocent for his own good. Why would he write the letters like that?"

"Ya I know but he needs to know we are going to write her and see if she likes Draco the same way."

"Do you think she will once she finds out it was Draco? She might deny everything."

"I'm a girl, I can get her to think. She will listen to me even if we are in different houses, were girls."

"Wow that's deep. So what are we doing in Hogsmeade today? We are going right?"

"Yes were going. We are going to get a dozen red roses, a box of chocolates and we will write Draco's next letter. We are going to set those two up."

"Wow, sometimes I wonder about you."

"But you still love me!" The two kissed and went back inside to eat breakfast.

BACK TO DCAM

Draco walked up to the Great Hall to eat some thing small. He wasn't all that hungry. He was frustrated. Who was his angel? He knew she was a Gryffendor, but he wasn't sure who she was.

He knew it was someone smart. He narrowed it down to the Weasley, Granger and the Patil twin. All of them were smart, Weasley was 2ed in her class and the Patil twin was either 4th or 5th. But Granger was top; he knew that because he was right behind her in the class.

But then again, Weasley would not talk to some stranger after what happened with the Chamber of Secrets. It could be someone else that he can't think of.

"Hey were back," Pansy said sitting down. " So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know. I do need to go to Hogsmeade for some stuff. We can hang out there," Blaise said.

"Go ahead, I think I will stay here for today. I have some stuff to day." Draco smiled half-heartedly.

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked.

"Ya I'm sure," and he swore he saw the two share a hidden smile. "I just want to do what I do best," Only the three of them knew he liked to draw. He was excellent at sketching. His favorite sketch was the one of Hogwarts that hung in the art gallery at Hogwarts.

But today he was going to sketch a picture for Angel with kittens and puppies playing together.

He always added something about himself in his pieces and this one will be no different. On the collar of the dog tag will be the Slytherin crest and on the kittens it will be the Gryffendor crest.

He added the Gryffendor one because the sorting hat wanted to place him there, but if that had happened his father would have beat him for years.

He slowly started with the puppies jumping around and batting at nothing. He was almost finished with the last puppy when the door opened.

"Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing in here when it is so nice out?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just sketching, you know, to keep me at ease."

"Why yes. And what may I ask what are you sketching today?"

"Oh just a little something. It's for someone I have been talking to recently from Gryffendor house, but I don't know what year she is."

"Wonderful. I am glad to hear there are finally Gryffendor/Slytherin friends again. But what do you mean you don't know what year she is. Do you not know her?"

"Well we are like quill pals. We write to each other but we don't know who we are."

"Its great people can still have quill pals, but we always had them with other schools. May I see your sketch?"

"Sure." He handed Dumbledore his half finished sketch. "I am still sketching the puppies but will soon be working on the kittens."

"Wow. Have you ever considered becoming an artist? You have lovely work. I have personally put up a sticking charm for your Hogwarts one in the Great Hall."

"When I was younger I wanted too, but more recently I have been interested in Healing. I got an internship at St. Mungos even."

"Yes I heard. So did Ms. Weasley. You are excellent at potions, I think even better than Ms. Evens."

"Wasn't that Potter's mum?"

"Yes it was. Ms. Granger reminds me of Ms. Evens. Muggleborn and could do more stuff then Wizard families. Top of the class both of them."

"Do I remind you of any of your past students?"

"Yes, you remind me of a young Sirius Black. He was always the 'ladies man' as some would say. And he was always behind Ms. Evens in grades. James and Remus never knew of his smarts. Remus always thought he was under Lily."

"I remind you of Sirius? Don't let my father hear that. My mother always loved Sirius even though the family hated him. My father despised all the Blacks but my mother."

"Ah, yes. I remember seeing your mother sticking up for him one time, your father was quite shocked. But now I shall leave you. I was only looking for a bathroom.

"Goodbye headmaster." Dumbledore left to leave Draco to think. He now figured out what his backdrop would be.

Draco started sketching quickly. He had to go to Hogsmeade after all. He needed to get something for his quill pal.

So I am finally done. Sorry it took so long, I have been sick (and still am) and I couldn't get on. Well I hope you like it.

Also it might be a little longer then expected for the next chapter because I am thinking about rewriting it all. So just hold tight.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Gets down on her knees PLEASE!!!

I was not begging.

Mindy


	4. Red and Blue Roses

WOOHOO!! Chapter four is finished. 

I own nothing and so on.

So I just want to say thanks to red-headed psychopaths wanted for the first review. I thank you muches. Now on with the story.

Innocence

Chapter 4

Red and Blue Roses

HCAM

Hermione was sitting in the commonroom reading one of her magical mysteries (not a pun). She was waiting for Ron and Harry, who were at practice, before dinner.

Just as she was getting to a good part Dove came up to her. "Good evening Miss Hermione, I was told by a young man to bring you some of my hot chocolate an these red roses. He says his name is Mystery."

Hermione was shocked. She had never been treated like this by a person before. Sure Viktor had given her a daisy, but she is allergic, and Ron got her chocolate frogs, but ate them all.

No, no one has ever given her roses and hot chocolate. But then another house elf appeared, Bee I think her name was, caring blue roses, a box of heart chocolate, and a basket with different types of spa items.

"'Ello miss, a young man came to me and told me to give you these if you are his Angel." Bee said.

"Thanks Dove, thanks Bee. Please set them on the table, I will see to them. Thank you," Hermione said smiling, and the two house elf's bowed and left.

'Wow, why would he send two elf's? But wow its beautiful.' She looked at the spa stuff and noticed the smells were cherry and caramel.

Then she conjered up a vase and water to put her roses in. She set them so they were mixed together. She then noticed on the tray the hot chocolate was on a note. She picked it up and read it through smiling.

_My Angel,_

_Please meet me tonight in the art gallery. I want to show you something. Bring a single red rose. 9 o'clock._

_Your Mystery Man_

She then picked up the chocolate and opened it. She took a chocolate covered cheery and slowly put it in her mouth to get every flavor out. She went to get another one to find the box full. On the inside of the lid it read: refills 50 times for each piece. ENJOY! And she laughed.

"Hey Hermione, what's that?" Ginny asked.

"Well it's from Mystery. It's a chocolate heart, blue roses, red roses, hot chocolate, and a spa basket," Hermione told her.

"Oh a spa basket! Let's have a spa night tonight after dinner," Ginny smiled.

"I was thinking about a small one, Mystery wants to meet me tonight," Hermione said just as Ron and Harry walked in.

"Hey Minnie, who's Mystery?" Ron asked. (Minnie was her nickname when they dated.)

"Ya do we even go to school with a Mystery?" Harry asked thinking while going to hug Ginny.

"So you guys ready for dinner?" Ron asked.

"You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Hermione real fast," Ginny said.

"Ok see you down there," Harry said kissing Ginny's head lightly. He then walked out with Ron.

"So dish," Ginny gushed, and Hermione told her everything.

"So what should I do? I want to know who he is, but what will he say if its me?" Hermione was freaking out.

"Well first change into something that matches the blue roses then I will do your hair and we will put a single blue rose in your hair." Ginny smiled, then they ran up to get ready because the feast stated in ten minutes.

The feast had started five minutes ago and Harry and Ron were worried. They were about to leave when Ginny snuck in the Hall.

"Hey you guys," she smiled.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked as Ginny put some food on her plate.

"Oh she'll be here in a second," Digging into her mashed potatoes.

Just then both doors opened up and Hermione walked in. The hall was silenced by her beauty. She was in a floor length flowy skirt that was white and a slim fitting blue beater. Silver earrings and necklace were flowing freely on her body. Her hair was up in simple curls and a single blue rose was out to the side of her hair.

Hermione was still about 30 seconds before she walked over to the Gryffendor table. Murmurs of "She's beautiful", "Wow", and "What's the occation" and whistles were everywhere. She gracefully sat down and got some food."

"Wow Minnie, you do look beautiful, but your hair should be half up," Ron said.

"I like it just like that. She's beautiful," smiled Neville.

"Thanks guys."

"Settle down everyone. Miss Granger's enterance has given me an idea. At 8 we will all come back down for a dance. We can get ready after we eat. But simple outfits will work. This will be fun," smiled Dumbledore.

Everybody started talking happily. Yelling at other tables asking for dates.

"Hey Hermione," Neville started, "would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love to, but I can't, I'm sorry. I have a date as it is. But I hear Parvaiti likes you. Ask her," Hermione smiled.

Blushing Neville shouted to Parvaiti, "You wanna go with me?"

Her eye's got bright and she shook her head yes and shouted, "I'd like that."

"See told you," Hermione said. "Ginny you helped me with my outfit now, I get to help with your outfit."

"Ok, fine with me. It's 5 now so we will leave in 30 minutes."

Seamus came down to the four talking friends and sat by Ron. "Hey you guys. Dean and I are planning a party in the room of Requirement after this dance. All house invited."

"Sweet. It will be great." Ron said feeling up Seamus' leg. "But why all houses, why not just three?"

"We hate to admit it but Slytherin's give the party a laugh after they drink. But its only 5th years and up. We don't want1st and 2ed years getting trashed," Seamus said swatting Ron's hand away.

"Whats wrong? You've never rejected." Ron whispered.

"I heard that! God, just get a room," Ginny said laughing at Seamus' red face. "Sorry, had too, you guys make a cute couple."

"She knows?" Seamus asked.

"She knows." Ron said smiling along with Hermione. "They know about the room of Requirement and who goes."

"Oh in that case-" Seamus intertwined his and Ron's hands. "So the party."

"Ya we'll go." Harry said. "So how is it getting to the other houses?"

"Easy," He transfigured a fork into ink, spoon into parchment, and knife into a quill. He dipped the quill in the ink and wrote 'PARTY IN ROOM OF REQUIREMENT AFTER DANCE!!!'. He then did something and Hermione saw little paper's pop up everywhere around the hall. "My deed is done. See ya later tonight guys," and he kissed Ron and went back over to Dean.

"Well this will be fun. A dance and a party. SWEET!" Harry smiled.

"Calm down sweetie. We don't need you over excided now do we." Ginny patted Harry's back like a mother would a little kid.

"Haha Ginny. Very funny," Harry said.

Hermione ended up picking out Ginny a red silk floor length flowy skirt and silver shirt. Her hair was curled, half up and silver glitter everywhere. Her necklace was a silver heart and she had simple medium sized hoop earrings. Her nails, heels, and lipstick were firey red. She truly looked like a fire goddess.

Hermione kept her hair the same but took out the rose. She change her shirt to white. Then she changed her skirt to make it just above her knees and was also white. Her heel were white too, and she was the goddess of wind.

"So I will leave at 8:45 and hope I can make it to the party in time." Hermione whispered.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. He likes you, whoever he is. Trust me," Ginny reasured her.

"Thanks your a great friend. Now lets go down there." They both went down to the common room to meet the guys.

"Wow you guys look nice." Harry said on the couch still playing wizard chess with Ron.

"Ready to go?"

"No, I'm waiting for Seamus, then we can go." Ron said taking Harry's last pawn.

"So did you guys offically come out of the closet? Does mum or dad know?" Ginny asked. "Move there Harry." She pointed out.

"No, they don't. But they will soon enough. If anybody still doesn't know about us they will tonight," he said.

Ok that is all I am writing now because I can't think of ANYTHING!!! Please REVIEW and GIVE me IDEAS! I love all those who have read this and will read this!

Malinda


	5. I Swear

So I had lost the second part of the last chapter, and finally found it, so I am just posting as chapter 5. I hope you all like it.

Don't forget reviews :D

Also please read the song lyrics. 

Innocent

Chapter 5

I Swear

DCAM

Draco and Blaise were getting ready for the dance and party when Pansy walked in.

"Hey. So did you guys ever figure out who's throwing the party?" Pansy asked. "Draco you look a little dressed up for a dance."

Draco was wearing a blood red collared shirt with a black muggle tux coat. Then his pants were black also but a different material to the coat. He looked sleek with his newly grown out and dishwater blond hair pulled back in a red ribbon.

"I'm a Malfoy, I always dress to impress," he said shocking himself. " Did I really say that?"

"Ya bro, ya did."

"My god. My father is getting to me. Help!"

"Calm down Draco You are not your father. You are too good to be a Malfoy," Pansy reassured him.

"You are right Pansy. Draco you are as much a Malfoy as I am Zambini and Pansy is a Parkinson."

"Your both right, thanks. So you guys ready?"

"Yep lets go. By the way Pansy, you're looking lovely in that, but you always look lovely."

"Thanks Blaise," Pansy said. She was wearing a brown skirt that went just below her knees, and a brown halter that showed a sliver of stomach and a part of her heart tattoo on her lower back. Her shoes were also brown, but instead of heals they were flip-flops. Her hair was down and dyed brown. She looked like an Earth goddess with her earth-tone make-up.

They all made there way to the Great Hall and were shocked at what the teachers could do in an hour's time. It was beautiful. It had pumpkin candles all over and bats that could fly everywhere but the last 10 feet from the ground. Black and orange streamers were also on the walls. Then there was a table full of food and drink even though they just got finished eating.

Then Pansy noticed the dance floor and that Professor Tonks was the D.J. "Well they got a good D.J. Lets dance."

"Ok, you coming?" Blaise asked Draco.

"No, I'm going to get something to drink."

"See ya bro," and Blaise and Pansy went to dance.

Draco walked over and got a butterbeer. He wanted to watch the dancers, maybe find someone to dance with. He got up and found a lonely 6th year Ravenclaw he believed was Darcie Ann. "Wanna dance?" he asked her half heartedly.

"Why?"

"Because this is a dance. You are supposed to dance."

"I know that, but I hate dancing."

"Then why are you here?"

"Luna dragged me along."

"Oh well see ya, I guess."

"Bye."

Draco headed back over to the refreshment table to find Erin Ritter (7th year Gryffendor) arguing with Finnegan and Weasley.

"But what do you mean your gay? You can't be! We have been dating for like ever! And you, you made him like this! You turned my baby away from me! How dare you," Ritter was yelling in a very high-pitched voice.

Draco walked over smirking at them. "Erin, I love, but not in love wanna date you love. More friend love. Ron and I are in love. We want to be together for ever." Finnegan said softly.

"HA love! Is that what you call it? Love? Well it's disgusting!" Ritter yelled again.

"Shut up Erin. Ron and Seamus make acute couple. Your just jealous of them," the Weasley girl said.

"Ginny you have no right to be in this conversation. Just but out,"

"I can be in any conversation that involves my brother and his love life."

Then all hell broke loose and the two girls started to fight. "Way to go Weaslette .I never though you were one to fight." Draco said in a low voice so no one could hear. To bad for him Hermione Granger was standing right behind him and heard.

"Have you every seen her brothers? You think she would have learned a thing or two. As you can tell Malfoy, she is not like most girls and is not pulling hair but throwing punches," Hermione said so only he could hear.

Draco jumps a little and turned to face her. "Ya I know they can fight. I still have the memories of the one punching me in 5th year. So Granger, why are you talking to me?"

"I don't know, just wanted to let you know about Ginny," Hermione pointed to the now ended fight of Tonks holding Ginny and McGonagol holding Erin.

"I know your answer already, but do you wanna dance? I mean we do have to look like we are getting along being Head Boy and Girl after all."

"I think that, you Mr. Malfoy have a heart after all." Hermione smiled outwardly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt after all."

Just as they were about to go dance to a faster pace song it switched over to a slow song.

(The song is I swear by John Michael Montgomery)

_I see the questions in your eyes,_

_I know what's weighing on your mind_

_You can be sure, I know my part._

"So why did you really ask me to dance?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I don't know. It just felt right I guess."

_And I swear,_

_By the moon and the stars in the sky,_

_I'll be there_

_I swear,_

_Like the shadow that's by your side,_

_I'll be there,_

"Well that's a great reason," Hermione said rolling her eyes yet smiling.

"You know you were hoping I would ask you to dance." Draco smirked.

_And when, the two of us are there_

_You wont have to ask if I still care_

'_Cause as the times time will change,_

_My love won't age at all_

"As soon as I heard we were having a dance I was hoping you would ask me to dance," Hermione said sarcasm dripping from every word, sort of.

"You hurt me with your words."

_For better or worse, til death do us part_

_I'll love with every beat of my heart,_

_And I swear_

"You know this is about the weirdest song for us to dance to," Hermione randomly said.

"You know you are very right," Draco smiled at her. A genuine smile, not a smirk-smile.

_And I swear,_

_By the moon and the stars in the sky,_

_I'll be there_

_I swear,_

_Like the shadow that's by your side,_

_I'll be there,_

"You should smile more often. You look somewhat human when you do."

"Again with the harsh complements."

_For better or worse,_

'_Til death do us part_

_I'll love with every single beat of my heart,_

_And I swear_

_I swear._

The song ended and Hermione pulled back some. "Thanks for the dance, I guess," she smiled to him.

"Hermione, thanks." Draco kissed her hand in a gentleman manner. He then bowed and left.

So that was going to be the second part, I hope you like. I loved writing it. It was one of my favorite parts in the entire story so far.

Review is LOVE:D

Malinda


	6. The First Meeting

Disclaimer- not mine, never will be

I own no Harry Potter stuff, only the plot, and I do not own the Disney quotes per say or the Romeo and Juliet quotes. 

Innocent

Chapter 6

The First Meeting

HCAM

Hermione was shocked out of her mind, not in a million years would she thought she would dance with Draco Malfoy at any sort of dance. But here she was leaving from the dance that had just ended.

"Hermione! The gallery!" Ginny shouted over to her.

"Oh no, I forget." Hermione quickly ran around to get her shoes and bag and ran out of the hall to the meeting place. When she got nearer to it she slowed down to catch her breath.

When she walked in she was speechless, the art gallery was full of red rose pedals scattered in front of a beautifully done sketch of puppy's and kittens. Hermione was speechless at the site of it.

"Wow," she whispered ever so quietly.

"Did I hear a voice? The voice I hope is my true love. The voice I wish I could have heard many of time before. Please speck again," someone said from behind the sketch.

"Who are you? Are you the one who has asked me here, the one I have dreamt about the last few a nigh," Hermione spook poetically.

"Are you the one? The one I wish to seek? The one I love. I love thy who speck to me. Please say thy name of which you are born?" the voice spook again.

"I wish I could, but I am afraid of who I speak to and only wish to seek some answers." Hermione said somewhat sadly.

"And what are the answers to which you do seek?"

"I wish to know the name of who I love, the name who I am sure I should not love. Who are you my fair sir?"

"I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, I am most likely wrong for you, the one who should not be with you for you are to fine a madden to be dealt with me. For I am no fair sir but a man who dishonors those around him when they need him most, for a mademoiselle like thyself should come nowhere near me. But I love you, and I Draco will always love you even if thy hates me for all of eternity."

"Draco. Why it can't be you. The only Draco I know is a Malfoy and would never be like this, unless he lies to all the school, and truly has a heart. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Alas the Draco I know would, no could not love a muggle born like myself. For the world to hear if this is truly Draco Malfoy, I Hermione Granger have fallen for you, through letters of endearment."

"My Hermione, thy name is sweet off my tongue. What a beauty you are too, and a fair name to match it. Hermione, I have fallen for thee, and I want the whole world to know. I love my fair beauty, Draco has fallen hard for you, and I doubt he will be able to get up, for he is deeply madly in love with you." Draco walked around the sketch and faced Hermione. He stared into her eyes for what felt like forever.

"What is it that brings me close to you? It won't let me look at any but you. For whatever this magic is, it won't let me look away. I think it is the powerful magic of love, for one as handsome as you, I don't believe I can look away." Hermione was just staring at him seeing love truly in his eyes, while he stared back into hers.

"Then do not look away, for thine is love, and love can conquer all, no matter the cost. Let them find me here for nothing can stop me wanting of thy love. Please fair beauty, stay with me. For the love between us could never tear us a part."

"Please fair sir, tell me this, do thy love me, or does thou only wish me harm, for I love thy to no end, and no end thy shall kill me." Hermione suddenly felt something lift from her. "What was that that you put on me, I have never felt such power from any wizard?"

"What do you mean? I didn't any spell on you. But I think I know who did. Dumbledore knew I was meeting you, well someone, and most likely put a spell on this room to tell you deepest feelings about the other person in the room. Also adding a little added bonus to make us speak differently."

"Yet we knew every word of what the other was speaking. That is very powerful magic, I have wanted to se that spell before, but it didn't really work." Hermione paused before remembering their words to each other. "So you do like me? I don't think I would have ever seen the day where you would like me. Or that I would like thy back." 'Must be after affects' she thought.

"Well truthfully I have liked you for some time. Your intelligence is most endearing. You are yourself no matter who you are with. Like right now, you are dressed up for that dance, yet you wear the most simple of things and you are still the most beautiful. When we danced earlier, you were the only one I could see or hear. I have really liked you for sometime now, the letter I sent must have been fate telling us to be together."

"Well, I would have to say, that was the nicest thing you have ever really said to me. Plus it was the nicest thing most guys have said to me. Mal- Draco, thank you for everything you have done for me, but I don't know if we should be together, your family and my friends would never let us be together. We are from different worlds."

I know love will find a way for us. It just has too. Tell me when did you last let your heart decide? Every turn will be a surprise for us to go far, and you know it will be amazing. What would I give to live where you are, with a real family? What would I pay to stay here beside you, I love you so much."

"You must be true to your heart, and it tells me to stay, but I can't. I do love you, At least I am sure I do, but we can never be." Hermione turned and ran out of the art gallery crying. She did love Draco, but their worlds were not of one. What she didn't know was that Draco's heart was just broken, she left him because of his family name. And a single silent tear ran down his cheek.

Lets hope you liked this chapter. It is completely different from the normal writing you are used to. Lets hope you still like it.

Malinda


	7. When everything changes

Disclaimer- not mine, never will be

Innocent

Chapter 7

When Everything Changes

DCAM

Draco decided to go to the party and drink his sorrows away. What he didn't expect was what the party was going to bring in the end.

He walked into the room of requirement, loud music blaring and people jumping up and down to the rock music.

Even in his bad mood Draco tried to have fun, dancing with pansy and Blaise and just having a good time. Neither asked how his meeting went, and he was glad for it. He didn't want them to know just yet Hermione Granger was the girl he has been talking to, and he hoped they wouldn't worry about him, not tonight at least, for tonight was a night for fun.

Group cam type thing. It doesn't really focus on one person.

As the party went on people slowly left in groups of 3 and 4's. And around 2 o'clock there were 14 people left.

"Great party you two. But I'm still pumped," Harry said smiling.

"I know what you mean bro, I ain't tired one bit," Ron agreed.

"Why don't we play a game?" Lavender proposed.

"A game? Are we 5?" Neville laughed.

"Shut up. Brown that's not a bad idea as long as its the game I think your thinking," Pansy got an 'evil' grin on her face.

"Girls come hither," Hermione said. "Ron I hate you for getting hither stuck in my vocabulary."

"I love you too," Ron smiled as the girls huddled in a small group.

"What game where you thinking of Hun?" Cho asked.

"Truth or Dare," she smiled.

"That's what I thought," Pansy said.

"Plan is, trick guys into play the game," Ginny snickered and they all agreed.

"So boys, are you ready to play a little game?" Parviti asked.

"It's going to be fun," Luna said dreamily.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other, nodded and said "Why not?" in unison.

"Come on Ron, lets do this," Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

"If I'm in this so are you," Ron told Seamus.

"Fine, but so is Dean."

"Neville, don't be a spoil sport. Get over here," Parviti dragged him to the circle and everyone sat.

"The game is truth or dare," Pansy said and all the girls had an 'evil' smile on their faces.

"WHAT!?" Dean and Harry yelled.

"Truth or dare sweetie, and you will play," Ginny gave him the do or die look.

"Ah... ok. If I have to," Harry stammered.

"So, I'm guessing some of you don't know how to play. So here are the rules..." and Hermione spent the next 10 minutes explaining the game, and answering Blaise, Seamus, and Draco's questions.

"I'll go first," Pansy smiled. "Neville, truth or dare?"

Thinking real fast Neville says, "Truth."

"Ok, are you a virgin, if not who was your first."

"I really don't want to answer that."

"Well, then you must take off something." Pansy smiled.

"What? Fine!" and he took off his shoes. "Seamus, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"As you are gay I dare you to kiss Pansy, only cause I am afraid of what Hermione would do, and they are like one of the few straight girls left."

"Ok," he got up and went over to Hermione and lightly pecked her on the lips. "Hermione truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Where were you during the dance?"

"I was meeting up with someone to talk. Ginny, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to switch clothes with... Harry."

"What? Do I have to wear he bra and panties?"

Hermione thought for a few seconds, snickered, "Bra no, panties yes." Ginny went through the door that just appeared and undressed handing Harry the clothes to change in the other door then so on and so forth.

When Harry had walked out he was in the out fit Ginny changed into for the party, which was a leather mini skirt and red halter (magically enlarged to fit him) and Ginny in black slacks and red silk button up shirt.

"Draco, truth or dare," Ginny asked.

"Truth, I have nothing to loose. I think."

"Well some of us saw you and Hermione dancing at the beginning of the dance, then you both disappeared some time later. Hermione said she went to meet up with someone, were you the one she met up with? And if so what happened?"

"Kinda, we did meet up but not knowing we were meeting each other. Nothing happened, all we did was talk. Then she left and so did I, but nothing more happened."

"What do you mean you didn't know you were meeting each other?" Harry asked.

"Well for sometime I have been getting letters by some mystery person, I never said who I was and nor did he, but we talked, and decided to meet each other. Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you guys." Hermione rushed to say.

"So what happened? Pansy asked.

"Nothing, just as I said. We talked but Hermione left the room quickly, not letting me reason with her about stuff." Draco sighed.

"I think we should move on. I mean, sorry but it seams you two don't want to talk about it," Lavender stated.

"Thanks, but I am tired. I'm going to bed. Night."

"Ya me too" and "Same here" came from a few different people. So the party ended. People left to there houses common room, all thinking about one thing: What was going on between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?

_Sorry if that sucked, it just, I didn't know what to do for this chapter. Please give me ideas guys, I am running out of mine, or the one I had don't go along with my story now._

_Review and I will give you cookies and hugs._


	8. The Traitor

Disclaimer- not mine, never will be

_Yes I am having two chapters up at once. Love it, cause it might be a while before the next one. But lets hope not._

Innocent

Chapter 8

The Traitor

**Letters**

Lucius,

Please tell the Dark Lord the plan is working. Also you son has fallen for a mud blood. But not just any mud blood, its that Granger who hangs around Potter.

I don't know how long they have been in contact, but he likes her a lot and I think he was about to ask her out Halloween night. Don't do anything to him yet, I will get more information from them, then you can torture them both over Christmas.

Parvati

**Father,**

**The****plan is working, but I need more time. Thanksgiving is a bad deadline. Can we make it the beginning of Christmas break?**

**Padma is getting in my way. Why did you bewitch this family for me to live with? If you wanted me to live with blood traitors, you should have picked Weasley's or Longbottom's family**

**I can't wait to be home with you.**

** Parvati**

Parvati,

My son is WHAT?! The Dark Lord is proud of you. Says you are smart like your father, but looks of your mother. I never knew how Snape got with Jazmean Summer.

Now about Draco, Find out all you can. You will be greatly rewarded.

Lucius

**Baby girl,**

**I'm glad our plan is working, and you may get an extension.**

**I'm sorry; I didn't know they would be that horrible. I gave you to them because they had money. The Weasley's are poor as hell. Excuse my language. And would you really wish to live with the Longbottom's? Well I have to go. Talk to you later.**

** Father**

_That was short I know, now about this plan... Does anyone have any ideas, cause I sure as the hell don't. If you don't get it, Snape is Parvati's father, and is magically looking like Padma, You will soon see Parvati in her real persona (I think that is a good word to use) soon enough (maybe)._


	9. The Setup

Disclaimer- not mine, never will be

_I know I know its been forever. But I don't even have time to sleep let alone write. School was let out June 2ed and I haven't even had a break. I have been at school like EVERYDAY to finish some stuff for our yearbook. (It's so cool too). But if any of you have been part of a yearbook staff you know the worst part is the last few weeks of school, plus finals, and babysitting non-stop for my sister. I have no life. But I got a chance top write at like 10 at night. So lets hope you like it._

Innocent

Chapter 9

The Set-up

Weeks went by and people were still talking about the possible hook-up of the millennia: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

After the Halloween after-party the word got out on the two's mysterious meeting cough Lavender and Ginny cough. Even with out the two really hooking up, many new friendships started blossoming in between all the houses.

But even with the new change you still had the group of future and now death eaters in their own group keeping away from others.

And it just so happens that that group was having a meeting at that very moment.

Clad in ski masks and all black the group of 10 students were in the forbidden forest planning the inside attack on Hogwarts and Dumbledore.

"No one is ever watching this part of the castle, and the spells are weaker here," what looked like the leader was saying and pointing to a map of the outside of Hogwarts and the grounds.

"Ya but they have NO protections on the lake. An underwater attack is smarter, its least expected," said the right hand man, or rather woman. "Then going through the forest here and around they would least expect."

People were agreeing on both half's. "Why don't we vote on it?" a younger voice said. "All in favor for the land attack," 3 people plus the one who suggested it raised their hands. "All in favor for the sea attack," 4 plus the one who suggested it raised their hands.

"Nott why didn't you vote?" the female asked.

"Because there is a traitor among us, and I don't trust to say a thing." the guy in the back of the group stated.

"And what gave you that conclusion?" asked the leader.

"I can't trust a man whose best friend is dating a mudblood."

The leader pulled his mask off, "And what gives you the idea that I am a traitor just because my best friend is? This is good in our plan if you ask me. My best friend trust me, so his girl friend will trust me because she trust him, then saint Potter will trust us because he trust her and so on."

"Still, look at Parvati, she is a spy and so is her father, so can't say you are a spy for them? We all knew Draco would turn sooner or later, who can't say you won't follow?" Nott said still calmly.

The female leader stormed up to Nott, "Does this look like we are traitors?" she pulled her left sleeve up to show her Dark mark. We got it on the same damn bloody night, and are full supporters of the Dark Lord, we would never betray him!" she shouted but still quietly.

"Now, now Pansy. I trust you. Its just your darling boyfriend I don't trust."

"This meeting is over. If you don't trust us then by all means skip the meetings and don't be part of the plan. Next Monday be here again at midnight, we will start planning the sea attack." Blaise said not so nicely.

Everyone left but Blaise and Pansy. The two sat for an hour before either spoke, "Do you think our plan will work?" Pansy asked uncertainly.

"I hope to the Gods in Heaven it will, because I don't want to die by the hands of Potter or the Dark Lord. And I will die by one of them, for either being caught by betraying the Dark Lord or for being under cover and Potter finding me and killing me. But lets just hope this works," Blaise said sounding exhausted.

"Lets get in, it's late. Plus I want to wash this mark off, it creeps me out, it looks so real." Pansy yawned.

"Ya, but that's Dumbledore for ya. He is the best wizard known to man kind. We need to tell him about the plan and our next meeting too. So he can work his magic for these fake Marks."

"But first we rest."

They walked hand-in-hand up to the castle to get the well-deserved rest both of them needed for the plans they had ahead of them.

_Not what you thought huh? Well I hope you like it, Sorry if I freaked any of you out with Blaise and Pansy being supposed Death Eaters; we need spies on both sides though. Well review and tell me what you think of this lovely short chapter. Give me ideas too; it will help this story to be written faster. Love you all. Giving hugs to the best review I see this chapter, and maybe a giant cookie too._


	10. Counter Attack

I own nothing about these characters that are implied in the story

_For being the only one to review _red-headed psychopaths wanted _gets a hug and a cookie the size of a steering wheel, I am feeling generous._

Keaneplay: _sorry I didn't say in last chapter, but about your question on if Snape is good or bad... I'm not sure yet, all this I write is stuff I think up off the top of my head. Sorry about your cookie and hug. I give it to you now._

_Also I was just watching this youtube video and I just learned that the chick that plays Bella also plays Mab in the movie Merlin. I love that movie too, I just watched it a month ago for English and I can't believe I just noticed it now. _

Chapter 10

Counter Attack

Dumbledore sat in his office waiting to hear back from two of his newest spies. He knew there game would only last until Easter, because that is when they are to get the real marks. Then their charade would be up.

A knock came at the door. "Come in," he said and the two people he was just thinking about came in. "Good afternoon Mr. Zambini, Miss Parkinson. How are you today?"

"We are fine thanks. We are here to rely some information to you. The death eaters here at the school are planning an underwater attack on the school. It is not set in stone how it will go, but we are helping in the plan making it best on our side," Pansy said.

"I believe Nott is on to us, I think it is mostly he doesn't trust me because of Draco. But we are still in the process of them trusting us. Only time can tell with him. But the set date for our attack is the 15th of next month (December). So have that set on the calendar but it is still not set in stone," said Blaise.

"Thank you for the information. But may I ask why an underwater attack has been scheduled?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well you see, during the last few meetings, many of the others have been talking about an attack that Voldy is wanting planned on the in side. I owled my mother about it and she said that he wants to plan an attack but the student Death Eaters are to plan the coming in to the school part. So we brought in on our selves to go with a plan that is easier for our side to go with. And water seemed like the best one," said Pansy.

"We came up with water because we can then have people in the shadows of the trees, and were hopping to have Draco and Hermione pretend to have a picnic for better salutations. I think that is the word I want. But they can be on a picnic as an early Christmas thing or another and then the Death Eaters attack we come in and save the day, well not me and Pansy because we have to keep up our rep. But also Voldy doesn't want his mini me's in the fight, not with how valuable we are to him," Blaise explained.

"Well this is good, I can call a meeting with the Order and we will plan our attack. But one question first, will Tom be their? And how many forces will we need?"

"He will be there along with 5 forces consisting of 168 people each plus his force which has him, Malfoy, Bellitrix, Mcnair, and Pettigrew."

"He plans on killing Pott-er-Harry and take over Hogwarts," Pansy finished for Blaise.

"Thank you for your help. I will contact you once the older Order has had a meeting and ensure the whole plan to you two along with Mr.'s Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Malfoy and Mrs.'s Granger, Weasley and Lovegood. They will also be part of the planning and fleets," Dumbledore told them. "Again thank you for the information. You may go now, I expect you have homework to do.

The two left talking about what to do next, while Dumbledore contacted EVERYONE from the order who was out of school.

The Orders meeting lasted until the wee hours in the morning, finally ending when Professor Sprout reminded him they had to teach in a few hours time.

_Well that has taken forever. Now I have the next two chapters after this complete to. So I will post it in a few days time maybe, I only had time to post this one because I have to leave for the store and will be busy the next few days babysitting like ALL day. Hope you like it, because I don't. Love you all and don't forget to review._

_Also I am still not sure on good Snape or evil Snape. So cast your votes, and the answer will determine if the good or bad side will win, even if Snape is good, the bad side might win, so choose wisely. But who knows, your reviews count for half this story in my opinion._

_Love you all, REVIEW!!_


	11. December 15

I own nothing about these characters that are implied in the story

_OK so I am still VERY VERY sorry it has taken FOREVER to update for you lovely readers, but I am never home and when I am I have to help around the house. I am currently writing this at 3 in the morning because it is the only chance I have to get on. So being sleepy and somewhat hyper I am sorry to give you this chapter, only because, well you will understand soon enough. _

Chapter 11

December 15

Hermione and Draco were on their "early Christmas picnic" as the set up for operation "kick Voldys ass and show that the good side is into domination baby" according to Fred and George or as everyone else called it, operation "kick Voldys ass".

As they were just about to sit down and eat the simple French bread they packed the water in the lake started to bubble and fizz.

Knowing it was time, Draco sent silver sparks in the direction of the Green Houses where the first fleet was, which consisted of the professors past and present

The next set of sparks went to Hagrid's Hut where the second fleet was, which had all the Weasley's, Harry and the D.A. seventh and sixth years plus pass members like Oliver, Katie, Cho, and so on.

Hermione sent green sparks to the forest where the third fleet was which had all the aurors including Tonks (even though she is a teacher too, she wanted to be with her fiancé (I did say she was a teacher right? I don't remember)) and Kingsley (who was minister of Magic by the way if you forgot).

And the last fleet was on the other side of the lake also in the forest, which included everyone else in the order whose names I don't remember.

They were to wait for the second signal, which was to come in a few minutes, when the Geek Squad came up (another one of the twin's wonderful names for Death Eaters. A ship shaped as Voldy (think of the space ship from Austin Powers movie that Dr. Evil had, if you have ever seen that movie you will know what i'm talking about) broke the surface and Hermione had to laugh at the ship while sending the second signal.

370 people were at the lakeside prepared to fight to the death. Ok so only a few were prepared to die but you know what I mean. Anyway, the troops were readily hidden and prepared to fight.

Soon the ship opened up and Voldy's first two forces came out. But they were no match for the readily (is that a word?) made up Order. The fight commenced with Death Eater after Death Eater dying or being stunned to eventually be taken to Askaban (spelled right?).

Soon another force was out but this one a bit stronger, yet still not strong enough for the Order, and D.A. we can't forget them. Green, red, blue, and yellow sparks were flying every which way. Some were falling while others stayed strong.

Voldy's last 168 geek squad members came out, (remember the last force is Him along with Malfoy, Bellitrix, Mcnair, and Pettigrew) this being His strongest force besides his group that is, ecstasy glittering in their eyes.

Lastly Voldy and his men came and the fight was serious now.

"Hermione, go and hide, I can't have you getting hurt," Draco told her as they were fighting side by side against Bellitrix and Malfoy Senior.

"I'm not leaving you, not now," she yelled back to him.

"Ah looky little Drakie has himself a mudblood (F.Y.I. I HATE THAT WORD!!) Isn't that cute," Bellitrix taunted.

"You disgust me Draco. How could you do this to the family name? You had everything going for you, you could have ruled by the dark lords side, he wanted you as his heir, you could have had power," Malfoy Senior shouted to him, malice in every word.

"Power means nothing to me, it never has. And being here is good for me, because then I get to see Harry Potter kill the Dark Lord and I get front row seats, along with getting the pleasure of killing you! AVADA KADAVERA!!(Spelled right??)," Lusias Malfoy dropped dead right there.

As Hermione just said the same curse for Bellitrix you could hear Voldy over the noise yelling in fury as his two best minions and sex partners (don't ask) fell to the ground dead.

"You killed them, you fucking whore bag! I will kill you for it, and then I will roast you alive and feed you to Nagini. And once she has pooped you out I will throw you in the oven and burn you again!" Voldy yelled at Hermione once he flew over there and landed ten feet away.

"That was disturbing on so many levels," Fred commented to know one in particular.

The fighting stopped to watch and see what Hermione did, and knowing her, Voldy said the wrong damn thing. Hermione had murder in her eyes, and if she was looking at anyone but Voldy they would have dropped dead right then and there.

Away in the distance Harry was still fighting Pettigrew while Snape was showing his true colors and was fighting along side him dueling against Mcnair. They seemed caught up in their own fight. Well that is until Hermione exploded with fury.

"GO STICK A BIG BLACK DILDO IN YOUR BLEEDING ANUS GOT THAT YOU FUCKING BASTURD!" Hermione screamed, and everyone winced at the comment because some there have gotten Hermione so mad that she actually stuck a HUGE Black dildo is some of their asses, and for others, some other places as well where they shouldn't go. But that was not all Hermione had to say, and everyone but Fucktard (as Ginny has called him once or twice) knew not to say anything.

"Ohhh like that's a real threat! Do you even know who you are talking to little girl, Lord Voldimort, most powerful magic being EVER!!" That was not a smart thing to say, and anyone who knew Hermione, was now backing away slowly, because she was about to explode.

Hermione started speaking very calmly and sweetly, which was now scaring Voldy-poo. "Tom, you grew up with muggles right? Right. And you know I did to right? Right. Well guess what Tom?" and this is where Hermione lost it, "I'M A JAZZ I TROMBONE YA KNOW. AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS RIGHT? IT MEANS...

(I was going to leave it here but I decided to be nice.)

"RETREAT!!" Voldy yelled loudly but it was to late, Hermione yelled the killing curse and it was SOOOOOOOOO powerful that it destroyed all the Geek Squad, Voldy, and his Horicrux's (spelling?). Yet it harmed no one on the good side.

_And they lived happily ever after the end!_

_No this is not the end, not yet at least. About 2 chapters plus maybe an epilogue to go._

_About the " into domination", "B IG BLACK DILDO IN YOUR BLEEDING ANUS", and " I'M A JAZZ I TROMBONE YA KNOW", well its all a joke. See me and my friend, who we shall call Llama and I along with Llama's boyfriend who shall be named Tuna and I decided to mess with Tuna's best friend who name is Sparta. Well we were telling him how "I" wanted his boner or another and those were his threats, lets just say Llama and me still pull these threats at each other all the time. Ah good times, good times. Also I have no idea what it means to be a Jazz I trombone, I quit band in 8__th__ grade, and color guard last year, I hated those bitches, but if you know what it means tell me, so I can share with Llama, because Sparta is being mean and won't tell us. Humph_

_I need a nickname for myself, what should it be? You guys can choose for me. Cause I trust you all!! _

_Don't forget to review!!_


	12. The After Math

I own nothing about these characters that are implied in the story

Last chapter!!

Chapter 12

The After Math

"RETREAT!!" Voldy yelled loudly but it was to late, Hermione yelled the killing curse and it was SOOOOOOOOO powerful that it destroyed all the Geek Squad, Voldy, and his Horicrux's (spelling?). Yet it harmed no one on the good side.

"Wow, remind me to put Hermione on my list of people to stay away from when angry or P.M.S.ing, "Harry whispered to Ron.

"I know mate, so far I have Ginny, mom and Flure on my list, but Hermione is going as # 1 to stay clear of," Ron whispered back.

"I heard that!" Hermione yelled in their direction and the two cowards while Ginny laughed at them.

"Well, would have to agree with you two, Mrs. Granger is a powerful witch and is not one to mess with, as we have all just witnessed. Now about these dead body's," Dumbledore swished his wand and all the bodies were in a heap with Voldys on top.

"I think this calls for a feast, no better yet, a party!" Tonks yelled to the crowd. With that much cheers and such were heard.

The party's around the wizarding world went on for a total of two weeks, ending finally when an article about Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley hit the stands.

The Boy-Who-Lived, The Bookworm, And The Strategist

The Golden Trio's Tale

By: Erin Johnson

The story began 16 years ago when a young boy named Harry James Potter

was attacked by the most evil wizard known to man, Lord Voldimort. At the age of 15 months, young Harry defied him, thanks to Lily's sacrifice.

Harry grew up in a muggle setting with his aunt, uncle, and nephew. On Harry's

11th birthday Rubeus Hagrid came knocking on his door and delivered the news of him being a wizard, and going to Hogwarts.

"Wow, that was so long ago. The day I found out I was a wizard and was

told I got to leave the Dursleys was one of the best days of my life. It was also the

best birthday present, besides Hedwig (his owl)," Harry said looking off in the

distance, remembering some good times.

As he started his first year at Hogwarts, Harry made his first friend, and to this day they are inseparable. Once Ron Bilius Weasley was in the picture Harry didn't know if life could get better. He got to leave his horrid aunts home, and he made a best friend for life.

"If Ron never sat with Harry that day on the train nearly all our family would

be dead. He has saved Ginny, Ron, and Dad. Plus he was our best test subject, after

Ron of course," George Weasley said.

Later in the year, Halloween to be exact, (and the 10 year anniversary of Lily and James death, bless them) Harry and Ron saved Hermione Granger from a mountain troll, and as first years. This was the start of the Golden Trio.

Adventure after adventure was bestowed upon these three in years to come, each

year bringing a new one.

In their first year, they went after the philosophers stone, and going against

Voldimort, for the second time.

During the trios second year they opened the Chamber of Secrets and again

defied Him from returning to full power.

Then in their third year they discovered Peter Pettigrew was still alive and

that Sirius Black was innocent, even though our horrid Minister of Magic at the time didn't believe him; he had to go into hiding.

One of their worst years was their forth, during which a known

death eater was pretending to be Mad Eye Moody to be a teacher and put

Harry Potter into the Tri Wizard tournament intending him to die, only making

him witness His return, along with making Harry witness a death of a friend,

Rest In Peace Cedric Diggory.

Having a witch (no pun intended) for a teacher their fifth year, the trio

introduced us to the D.A., or Dumbledore's Army, and practiced Defensive spells.

Also during this year Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom,

and Luna Lovegood took part in the fight at the ministry.

The sixth year was also very entertaining as Harry fell in love with Ms. Weasley

and became captain of the Gryffendor Quittage team. Nothing to big

happened this year.

But during his seventh and final year, much happened. First Hermione and

Draco Malfoy (who is good) fell in love and have been going good cense Halloween night. Then came the time when Harry and Ron had to get used to the fact that their

best friend of seven years was dating their enemy of seven years.

"No comment," was heard by them both when asked how they first felt. But that

didn't stop me from finding out.

"Hermione told me from start how her and Draco met, yes I am calling him

Draco and not Malfoy, but any who. And I was there when Harry and Ron found out,

and lets just say that was not very pretty. Harry fainted out of shock and horror

while Ron ran around in circles yelling "WHY!" over and over again. It was

priceless," Ginny said.

Then came the final battle, where we lost lives of good men and women.

Rest In Peace to you all. But the amazing story of that is when Hermione yelled

one single killing curse killing all the Death Eaters and Voldimort himself!

"I almost pooped (I have subsisted pooped for a different word that should

not be in the paper) myself laughing at her choice of wording and how it scared the living poop (again not the real word) out of the old geezer. Priceless," said Fred Weasley.

For a full summery of their lives so far, read their Autobiographies, they have individual ones of the three and one of the three with their lives together.

Ginny read the article through and laughed his ass off.

"Ginny we said no comment for a reason," Ron said looking stupid after reading what Ginny said about how they reacted.

"Well you both still love me, you have to," Ginny smiled evilly.

"This was enough excitement for one day, I'm going to bed," Hermione yawned.

Everyone headed up to bed, waiting for another adventure for tomorrow.

_THE END...unless you want a sort of epilogue_


End file.
